Divine Intervention
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Three years after the proposal, Beca and Chloe are planning for the "wedding of the year". With Beca's old friend coming to town and a tour for Beca, Alex and Ethan coming up quick, can Beca manage to keep herself in check while making sure Chloe stays by her side? Part III and the final installment in the New Perspective Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, here we go! The final installment of the New Perspective series (as far as I know). The time is set three years into the future, so Beca's career has skyrocketed since and we get introduced to a few new characters.**

 **Amelia Levi - Adelaide Kane**

* * *

 **April 9th, 2019**

Beca really hated her birthday. Sure, it had gotten better over the past few years, with Scott being able to visit whenever he wanted to, and their dad barely talked to her anymore, but that didn't stop the fact that she hated her birthday. Chloe always made plans for the both of them, and Beca hated that part the most, mostly because the money that Chloe was spending on her and her birthday party, they could be putting towards their wedding in the fall.

Chloe had said yes on that day three years ago, and it was the happiest Beca had ever been. They not only celebrated Beca and Ashlynn's wins, but also the engagement between the two girls, and the night went down in history for Beca Mitchell and her friends. She didn't, however, think that it would take this long for the two of them to get married.

They had agreed to get married in October of 2019, because Beca's fame was really starting to take off. Zach was able to fly out to LA as soon as he graduated, Jesse coming with him, and once her first two albums were pushed out she was off on tour for a few months (much to Chloe's dismay, due to her new teaching status at the closest high school she could find). Their lives became busier and busier, and there wasn't any time to spare for a wedding.

Another reason why Beca was so against having a birthday party was because she knew how much extra stress it'd put on her fiance. Chloe had taken to planning the wedding with the help of Belle and Aubrey over the phone, but it wasn't that much help. Ethan had tried his hardest to get the redhead to let him help, but she refused, saying she wanted the feeling of accomplishment. It was something that Beca was afraid would certainly over-stress her girlfriend to the max, but she also knew that if she tried to stop Chloe, the girl would be pissed off at her, and she really didn't want that either.

She was really thankful that Jesse had come out with Zach. She was craving the friendship that they had years before, and on top of that he became the manager of her studio. It gave him a steady job, and it also gave him the chance to mess around with his own musical compositions with the equipment Beca had to work towards his main career choice: scoring movies. The fact that they got to work with artists like Taylor Swift and Paramore was just an added bonus.

On top of the two albums and the tour that she's done, Beca had also managed to record a song with David Guetta, which just so happened to be Beca's favorite song that she's recorded. The song was made by David, but Beca was allowed to tweak it here and there to help put her own voice to it. It was an amazing experience for her, and she still couldn't believe that she had made it to this day.

As she walked through the doors of her studio, she smiled at Zach who tapped away at his desk, more than likely scheduling another gig for her to perform at. She was really proud of how far both he and Jesse had come in their relationship; she had never seen either of her friends happier.

"Hey, Zach. They in the studio already?" She asked, leaning against the threshold of the door as she watched him type away. He was on the phone, but he held up a one-finger gesture while he finished his conversation.

"Yep, they're already recording. Jesse's got him on the first verse- you should be able to head back there shortly after." Zach confirmed, and Beca nodded before moving to head back to the occupied recording booth. "Oh, and Beca?"

The alt girl turned her head, "Happy Birthday." She sighed and nodded a thank you, before she walked back to the booth.

WIthin the few years that Beca had the pleasure of getting to know Ethan, she had managed to talk him into doing an album with her when his most recent movie started to take off. Jesse was working on it too, and he was sly enough to slip one of Ethan's original songs into the movie. People fell in love with his singing voice, and when Beca announced that she was going to be producing the album (as well as appearing on it once or twice), the stats for his movie skyrocketed, and Ethan knew that he just had to do it.

She found the booth with the red recording sign lit up and waited until it went off before she headed inside. She saw Jesse sitting in the chair in front of the massive table and Ethan in the studio, and they seemed to be getting ready to move on when Ethan looked up and saw her.

"Hey, birthday girl!" He said into the mic, waving for her to join her. Beca side-glanced at Jesse, who only shrugged his shoulders at her and got the next part of the track set up. He knew how much Beca wasn't looking forward to her birthday, but he was only hoping that she'd like what Chloe had planned for her. It wasn't anything too major, but it was definitely something that would be a big change for his friend.

"Wanna take it from the second verse or the chorus?" Beca asked into the mic as she put on her headphones. Jesse held up the number two, and Beca nodded, clearing her throat before she started singing into the mic when the music reached her part.

" _I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines._

 _Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

 _And I still have your letter just got caught between_

 _Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chloe was afraid that the person she was waiting for wasn't going to show up on time. She had been sitting on the platform for almost an hour, and she was starting to fear the worst. Of course the one person she wanted to be there for the small get-together for Beca wasn't going to be there. She wanted this to be special for her fiance, but of course, things never went her way.

That is, until a train pulled into the station, and Chloe saw the girl she had seen in all of the pictures, the person that she had been waiting for: Amelia Levi. Amelia had been Beca's best friend in high school, her only friend that was a girl, but she had moved away when they were supposed to be seniors. It left Beca devastated, and the brunette hadn't seen her friend ever since. Chloe had taken it upon herself to call Amelia at the first chance she got, and when the other girl informed her that she was looking to come to LA she was immediate to contact Maggie about that open roommate slot. Beca had moved out of the two-bedroom apartment when she and Chloe had gotten their own place post-engagement, with sincere apologies and countless times that she'd promise to help pay rent until they found a replacement. Maggie agreed, but when Chloe called her, they all agreed, and Chloe knew that she had found the best birthday present for her fiance.

She walked up to the brunette girl and gave her a hug, not at all feeling awkward about it. She had slowly become friends with the girl thanks to the internet, and she was always a touchy-feely kind of person. She had dubbed it as, "any friend of Beca's is a friend of mine", and from what she could tell, Amelia didn't mind.

"So, how was your flight?" Chloe asked as she pulled away, moving to pull Amelia's luggage behind them.

"It was horrible- I never thought that flying across country would take so long- not to mention make me so tired." Amelia grinned, shaking her head. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and Chloe was glad that Beca was going to be out for the day. It would give their friend time to freshen up, before Chloe had plans to take them out. She knew it probably wouldn't be the best decision, but she wanted to treat her girl. And this was the best way she knew how.

"Jetlag will do that to you. Maine, right?"

"Yeah, Maine. It's a lot colder than LA." The brunette joked and slipped into Chloe's car, sleep already wanting to take her smallish form.

"Everywhere is colder than LA. But don't worry- when we get to the apartment you can just crash in the guest room for a few hours until Beca gets home."

Amelia nodded, and took to just glancing out the window every so often between small talk with Chloe. Los Angeles was definitely a new sight for her, but she wasn't complaining. It was sunny, it was nice, it was on the West Coast. She could really get used to living like this.

When they got to the dubbed "Bechloe Apartment", Chloe let them both inside. She could move Amelia's luggage over to Maggie's room later; they had already been sneakily moving boxes and boxes of her stuff into the other girl's room while Beca's been at work. With Chloe's job, it was a little difficult to help her friends move Amelia in, but they had all managed it. Somehow, they managed to do it all without Beca noticing a thing. How they managed that was beyond Chloe, but she didn't dwell.

Chloe showed Amelia the guest room and helped her get situated before she headed into her own room to grab her laptop. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for that night- she had reservations at a fancy restaurant for just her and Beca (while Amelia and their friends got ready), then they'd all go out dancing for a little while. It wasn't going to be a huge gathering, but it was going to be a small group of their friends. It was something that she knew that Beca would need after working so hard for so long, and a part of Chloe was determined to make Beca enjoy her birthday again.

Once she was sure that everything was going to go alright, she took to the couch with a stack of papers in her lap. She loved Beca dearly, but she wasn't about to put aside her job for a nice night. She already planned on not drinking (a lot) due to her having class tomorrow, and she knew that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It felt domesticated, but well, Chloe Beale liked just that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jesse sat next to Beca in the booth, watching as she replayed tracks and layered them, and doing other things to the songs that he just didn't understand. It amazed him, how easily she could type things into her laptop and change a song in it's entirety. It was just them in the studio now; Ethan having going off to me Dylan somewhere. It was nearing five o'clock, and Jesse had received a text from Chloe at four thirty saying to have Beca back by five thirty. He knew about Chloe's plans; everyone who was going that night knew. He listened intently as Beca fixed Ethan's pitch on a few notes, and upped the overall tempo again. She had changed the tempo at least three times already, and he rolled his eyes at his perfectionist friend. After a few more minutes he stood, and nudged Beca's shoulder.

"Come on, Becs. Let's close up for the day." He suggested, looking over her shoulder. "You've got all day tomorrow to work on this track- the album doesn't have to be out till next month."

"Which is exactly why I need to finish it tonight- we're only on the fifth track. We've got eight more to do." Beca grumbled, shaking her head. "You go on, I'll close up."

Jesse sighed. He knew that Beca was going to be hard to get to leave today. "Beca, it's your birthday. I don't want you spending it locked in the studio."

"Well tough shit because that's exactly where I want to spend it."

"What's got you into a mood all of a sudden?"

"Because I know the reason why you're pushing me to leave tonight is because Chloe has some elaborate plan to get me to go out on my birthday. I'm not stupid, Jesse. I don't want to go." Beca huffed, turning around in her chair. "I don't want to acknowledge the fact that she keeps spending countless amounts of money every year on my birthday when we've got a wedding in the fall that's going to cost a lot more."

Jesse crossed his arms. "Beca, you and I both know that you alone make enough money in a month to pay for that entire wedding."

"That's not the point, Jess." She shook her head and closed down her laptop. "I hate my birthday. I hate that I get older. I hate that I have to spend every single one knowing that my mom isn't going to be here." She swallowed, looking down as she stood. "My birthday was one of the only days of the year where I could forget that she and my dad got a divorce- where _I_ was the only thing that mattered to my mom. When my dad moved to Atlanta, I had to spend it with him and stupid _Shelia_ every year. Do you know how fun a sweet sixteen is when your dad ruins it by dropping the bomb on you that you have to go to his and Shelia's business party?"

Jesse just watched as Beca's resolve started to crumble, leaving her in a wave of emotions.

"It's just held bad memories, okay?"

"What about the last few years?" Jesse asked, stepping towards Beca.

"What about them?"

"Weren't they fun?"

Beca was silent. She wiped her eyes, and nodded. Jesse gave her a goofy smile, and draped an arm around her. "I know you don't like your birthday, but hey, for the sake of your crazy fiance, try and act surprised when she drops the surprise on you, okay?"

Beca chuckled. Of course Jesse knew how to cheer her up. She wrapped an arm around his back and nodded as they closed up the studio. They met up with Zach in the front, and Jesse walked Beca to her car.

"We'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Beca nodded at him with a small smile, and gave him one last hug before she got in her car. She was really grateful that she was able to reconnect with him, as more than just business partners. There was only so much that Beca could tell Chloe, or Ethan, or even Maggie. Jesse filled in the missing gap, because Jesse had been there the longest (beating Chloe by like, a day).

When she arrived at the apartment, she walked in and saw the place lined with candles. Of course she should of been expecting this, but it was still a sight to see nonetheless. She followed a small pathway towards her bedroom, and grinned when she saw her fiance standing in the room on the phone, without a doubt talking to her own mother about what was going to happen. She rose an eyebrow and stepped towards her, tapping her shoulder, which only caused Chloe to jump.

"Jesus Christ- mom, I'll talk to you later." Chloe quickly spoke, before she hung up her phone and turned towards Beca.

"I see you went all out again this year." Beca stated, her voice filled with amusement as she placed her hands on Chloe's sides. Chloe was dressed in a form-fitting red dress, something that could be considered both formal and casual. Something that Chloe could always pull off.

"Of course. But this isn't it. Go get dressed- your clothes are in the bathroom, okay?" The redhead explained, giving Beca a few pecks on the lips. Beca tried to deepen the kiss a few times, but when she saw that Chloe wasn't giving in, she pulled back and walked for the bathroom.

When she stepped inside and saw the outfit that Chloe had planned out for her, she was speechless. It was a black dress that matched Chloe's (and it had to at least of been 300 dollars), but there was also what looked to be a small, silver and gold music note necklace. She stepped forward to get a better look at it, and upon picking it up for examination, saw that on the back of it held both of their current initials engraved in a small heart. She smiled at it- of course Chloe really knew how to impress her.

She put on the dress and did her makeup, before she was out of the bathroom and rejoining Chloe in their room. She walked up to her fiance and draped her arms around her neck, her heels fixing the small height advantage that the redhead had on her. She gave her a longful kiss, then rested her heads together.

Chloe looked down between them and saw the necklace, putting a smile on her face. "Do you like it?" She whispered, resting her hands on Beca's sides. She had put a lot of thought into what she actually wanted to give Beca for her birthday, but when she saw that necklace there wasn't anything else she wanted more.

"I love it, Chlo. It's beautiful. Although.. The initials are kind of wrong." She joked, pecking the redhead's lips again. "But seriously, I love it."

Chloe's eyes widened at what Beca said, and her hands flew to the necklace. "What do you mean they're wrong? I said to get BM and CB, those are our initials."

Beca had to laugh at Chloe's reaction. "Relax, babe. I meant that in a few months time, your initials will no longer be CB." She explained, running her hands along Chloe's sides. She loved her fiance to death, but sometimes she was a little over the top.

Chloe had told Beca a few months after the proposal that she wanted to take Beca's last name, instead of hyphenating their names. It was said during a time when Beca was stressed out, but hearing that from Chloe made her feel on top of the world. The DJ had no problem reminding the girl every time she could.

Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm and took her hand, leading her through the apartment as she started to blow out candles. "Come on, we're going to be late, Birthday Girl." The redhead teased, squeezing the girls hand. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled at the ring on Beca's finger, the one that matched her own. She had saved up for it for Beca, and had gotten it for her as a Christmas gift the year Beca proposed.

"Where are we going?" Beca's eyes widened. "Can't we just stay here? I mean, you already spent so much effort on all these candles and everything."

Chloe shook her head. "Don't worry about the candles. We're going to go out and have a fun time, okay?" The look of sincerity in Chloe's eyes had Beca melting, and all she could do was nod. She was smitten by Chloe Beale, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 **Song used was "Good to You" by Marianas Trench.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be starting my senior year here soon so things are getting more and more hectic for me, plus I needed a few personal days to get over a breakup. Everything's fine now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler one of sorts.**

* * *

When Chloe pulled up to the high-class restaurant in Beca's white Jeep, Beca was astounded. She couldn't believe that Chloe actually got them a reservation here, but then she remembered who exactly _she_ was in the city of Los Angeles. She wasn't used to the sudden fame that came with her music, or being stopped on the streets for an autograph, or even being approached by Ed Sheeran, who asked her to make remixes of a few of his songs. Her name was growing rapidly in the music industry and she wasn't sure how exactly she had gotten that big. She never wanted the fame- just to make music. So she made a vow to not let the fame that came with it get to her head. She didn't want to end up as another trainwreck after a few years of holding power.

Chloe decided to be a gentlewoman that night, as that she walked around the car to open Beca's door for her. Beca was still in surprise because of the whole restaurant thing, so she let Chloe do it even though she'd usually refuse.

"How did you find the time to do this? We've spent all our free time together." Beca commented, linking her hand with Chloe's as they walked up to the building.

"That's the beauty of a lunch break, babe." Chloe pecked her cheek, and Beca looked up at the place. She had never been there before, but she could tell by the outside that it was a very fancy italian restaurant, and by the looks of the cars outside, not many people could afford to eat there (give or take celebrities).

They walked into the building and a wave of scents washed over them, from garlic bread to pasta sauce and Beca's stomach gurgled. She had been at the studio with Ethan for most of the day, mostly without eating, so she was really hungry. She gripped Chloe's hand a little tighter, and the redhead led her over to the podium where a waiter in a tux greeted them.

"Reservations for Beale?" Chloe asked him, and the man smiled before leading them towards a secluded table near the back of the establishment. It was candlelit, much like their bedroom had been earlier, and it was closed-off enough that if someone had known that Beca Mitchell was there that night, they wouldn't be able to find her or Chloe. It was perfect.

"This is.. amazing! Like.. wow. I have no words, Chlo. You didn't have to do any of this for me, you know? I would of been perfectly fine with grilled cheese that accidentally got burnt because you got distracted by Desperate Housewives." Beca admitted, reaching over the table to take her fiance's hand.

"Okay, one, I'm going to try and not take offense to that. I don't _always_ get distracted by that." Chloe had a smile on her face as Beca laughed. "And two, I did this because I wanted to. You've been working so hard lately and I wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday. I know you usually don't like it, and I hate that you don't like it."

Chloe was right. Beca really didn't like her birthday, but lately it's been getting better. Beca assumed it was because she wasn't forced to spend time with her father anymore, but she knew that a big part of it was because of the friends that she had made within the past eight years- ever since she was a freshman at Barden. Even though she hated it at the time, walking onto that campus was the best thing to ever happen to her. It got her an amazing fiance, an even-better set of best friends, and it jump started her music career by opening her up a lot more when it came to socializing with people, and taught her that she needed to take things seriously. She couldn't of been happier with her life, and she was ecstatic to be turning twenty-six with Chloe Beale, soon to be Mitchell, by her side.

"Chloe, just being able to be with you makes me happy, you know that don't you? You don't need to go all out just to try and make me happy." Beca explained, and she swore she saw Chloe's face light up. She loved getting that reaction out of the redhead.

"I know, but still. I wanted to give you a night where you can have fun. This is just the first part." Beca's head snapped up- she had been fiddling with the necklace Chloe had gotten her- and her eyes widened, causing Chloe to let out a soft cackle.

"What do you mean this is only the first part?"

"I guess you'll have to see then, won't you?"

Beca playfully glared at her, then put her hands in her lap. "Chloe Beale- or should I say Mitchell?- you are frustrating sometimes."

"But you still love me anyways." Chloe smiled, and Beca felt her heart stop. She hoped that it would do that every time Chloe smiled at her. Death by Chloe Beale's smile seemed like a pretty good way to go.

"That I do, Chlo. That I do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The dinner that they had shared was spent with pointless talking that had only meant something to them, and glances that they both knew that they'd love doing this every night on their own, for the rest of their lives. It was the start of forever together, and Beca couldn't be happier about it all. Once their meals were over they traveled back to their apartment, and Beca was ready to collapse up until Chloe told her to get in the shower, and once she was out, there would be an outfit waiting for her. That meant that Chloe had plans to leave again.

After refusing to shower for a few moments, Chloe pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door, shutting their bedroom door behind her as well. Chloe was anything if she wasn't persistent and determined. With a huffed sigh Beca got into the shower, willing herself to not fall asleep under the hot stream of water. She wasn't sure what Chloe had planned for the night, but she knew she really didn't want to sleep. Once she finished her shower, she threw her hair up into the towel and pulled a pill bottle from the medicine cabinet.

Thanks to the nightmares that came with dealing with Christopher Loveless, Beca had to take pills to keep her awake sometimes throughout the day. Chloe didn't want her to take the pills, afraid that Beca would abuse the drug, but she didn't. Chloe trusted her with them, and it helped Beca get what she needed done throughout the day. Lately she hadn't been needing them- she had a busy schedule that was enough to keep her awake and make her fall asleep when she wanted. It had been a long while since she had a nightmare about her infamous ex, but she still had the pills for a moment just like tonight. She just wouldn't tell Chloe about it.

After putting the bottle directly back in its place Beca started to get dressed, blow-drying her hair and all. The outfit wasn't as fancy as the dress had been, and Beca was happy for that. It was closer to what she'd usually wear- black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black and white flannel to go over the top. Chloe was probably expecting her to wear her combat boots with it, and she was going to do just that. Looking over her shoulder as she got dressed, she saw that she had roughly three hours until her birthday was over, and for once, she wasn't excited to see the clock turn twelve.

Chloe had taken a day that she despised and with some time, made it into something amazing. Each year Chloe had tried to outdo herself from the previous year, and while Beca didn't want her fiance to go to the extra trouble, she really appreciated it. She never had someone care that much about her that wasn't her family, or Amelia.

Beca met Amelia when she was growing up in New York with her mother. She was a freshman in high school, as was Amelia. They were sat next to each other in their first hour and after that awkward first-day talk, they had really hit it off. Amelia's father was a Marine, and she had moved around quite often, so Beca took it upon her to introduce Amelia to her friends, even though most of them were guys. Neither Beca nor Amelia minded that, they had a great time anyways with music and movies getting them through every day.

They remained attached at the hip up until the summer before their senior year, when Amelia had to tell Beca that she was moving away again. They were so close; just seeing Beca's face after Amelia told her was enough to break anyone's heart. But Amelia didn't have a choice. So that August Beca helped her pack up, and watched her walk away for the last time. That was really when Beca started isolating herself to everyone but her mother. She didn't feel like she could really trust anyone with everything, up until Chloe came along. Chloe taught her how to feel again, even if it took a while.

She gave herself one last once-over in the mirror, taking a deep breath as she left the bathroom. She didn't know what Chloe had planned, and, knowing the redhead, she had a right to be a little nervous about it. Chloe always had a way to surprise her, in the best way.

And surprise her this time, Chloe did.

As Beca walked out of the bedroom, the lights were off. She carefully walked forward into the darkness, and when she reached the living room the lights flicked on and a chorus of "Surprise!" was yelled throughout the apartment, almost causing Beca to topple over. It wasn't that many people, just enough to have a small crowd for wherever they were going, if they were going anywhere.

Beca smiled at everyone and walked over to Chloe, giving her a sly smile. "Chloe Beale, did you get this together?" She asked, looking Chloe up and down. During her shower, the redhead had managed to change into something that would allow her to move a little easier, it being leggings and a form-fitting red top. Beca actually really liked it.

"I did, with a little help from a friend." Chloe replied, leaning down to kiss Beca's cheek.

"Was it Cynthia Rose? Or Maggie? I bet it was Jesse." Beca started to list people off, but she couldn't of been more wrong.

"It was me, actually."

Beca froze in her place, knowing that voice anywhere. She turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight of her high school best friend. A grin came on her face and she launched herself into Amelia's waiting arms, refusing to let go. "I can't believe you're here- I haven't seen you in so long."

Chloe watched from her spot against the table, a knowing smile on her face. She hadn't seen Beca that happy around her friends in a while, and she could tell that Beca really needed this. Things had been causing her fiance so much stress as of late that it was really starting to take a toll on Beca, and she really wanted the girl to relax a bit.

"You can thank Chloe for that." Amelia stated, a grin on her face as she pulled back. Beca and Amelia faced Chloe, both smiling. Beca walked over to her, and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

"I love you so much." Beca whispered, her hand playing with Chloe's hair.

"I love you too."

The duo stood there, just smiling at each other with soft kisses until Cynthia Rose cleared her throat.

"As much as I love you both and I really support your relationship, I think now is the time to get our party on!" She exclaimed, motioning to the group of their friends around her. Beca laughed and nodded, grabbing her phone and walking to the door.

"Who's riding with who in the ubers?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group had ended up going to a bar that Beca frequently played at, but tonight she was just there for fun. She had to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with fans, but for the most part she was having fun with her small group of Los Angeles friends. After they all were tipsy and tired from dancing, they made their way back to "Casa De Bechloe" and settled down for a night of movies.

The next morning, Beca was met with a pounding headache, but mostly an empty couch. She distinctly remembered going to sleep with her head on Chloe's lap and her legs across Amelia's, but now she was the only one there. She blinked her eyes awake and sat up, glancing around the living room. On the other couch, Ethan and Dylan were cuddled up, with Cynthia Rose taking up most of the couch next to them. Jesse and Zach were on the floor, and Maggie and Alex weren't too far from them. Amelia and Chloe weren't anywhere in the living room, but the laughter coming from the kitchen gave Beca an idea of where they were.

She stood up and slowly made her way to the kitchen, cringing at the clanking of pans and silverware in the kitchen. She ran a hand through her knotted hair and leaned against the threshold, watching her fiance and her best friend talk among the aroma of pancakes and bacon on the stove.

"Oh, look, the princess is awake." Amelia joked, smiling at the girl when she noticed Beca standing there.

Beca gave her a sarcastic smile in return and walked over to the sink to get a cup of water. Chloe bounded up next to her with the tylenol bottle in her hands. "Hey babe, you might want some of these."

Beca thanked her, and took a few pills, swallowing them with her water. "Thanks. What're you two doing at," She looked at the stove clock. "Eight in the morning?"

"Making breakfast. Surprisingly, Chloe and I didn't have that bad of hangovers so we figured we'd help with everyone else's." Amelia explained, flipping the pancakes in the pan. "Plus I figured it'd be best to do before you take me to that studio of yours."

Beca mentally facepalmed and nodded, sneaking a piece of bacon only to be caught by Chloe, who lightly smacked her shoulder. "Uh, yeah we can do that. Maybe I can show you a few of my current songs. Can't do much recording though, my manager and second hand for the studio are snoozing on the couch in there."

Amelia laughed and Chloe looked around the wall to see their friends sleeping. Beca rolled her eyes and took another piece of bacon before hopping on the counter. "So.. how long are you here for?" She asked, directed towards Amelia. She wasn't sure if she could handle her friend leaving again and never seeing her again.

"As long as you want me here, Becs. I moved in with Maggie last night. Chloe here has been sneaky about getting my stuff to her apartment while you're at work." Amelia smirked, and Chloe glared at her. Beca looked to her fiance, shocked.

"You got her to move in with Maggie? What about Alex?"

"Alex is fine with it." All three girls turned towards the entrance to the kitchen, where Alex's voice rang out in a tired stupor. They stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for the girl to say more, but nothing else was heard.

"Okay.. How'd you manage to do it without me knowing?"

Chloe smiled at her. "That's an easy one. She sent her stuff over little by little, and we'd move it into Maggie's guest room, which you thought was an unfinished office at the time."

Beca glared at her with a sigh and slipped off of the counter. "You two are sneaky bastards. I'm gonna go wake everyone else up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And that's how we layer the tracks for the melodies and the background vocals." Beca explained, moving levers and pushing buttons on the panel in front of them. She was messing around with an unfinished track, one that she wasn't sure if she was going to finish or not. It didn't go with the themes of her work-in-progress album, so she wasn't too worried about not finishing it.

"That doesn't seem too hard, and you do this for a living?" Amelia asked, spinning a little in the chair.

Beca nodded and turned down the volume a little more, making it easier for them to talk. "Yeah, I do. I write my own music and lyrics, and have someone sing it, or I sing it myself. It's actually really fun- I'm living my dream." She smiled at her, and shrugged her shoulders.

Amelia placed her hands in her lap as she looked at Beca in her element. This wasn't the friend she had left senior year- this was someone entirely new, someone happy, someone in love. Someone who was finding trust in people she usually wouldn't, and someone who was going to go far with what she did. If only Amelia herself knew what she was doing. She hadn't had a decent job in months, and her own love life was going just as bad. She wasn't sure where she was going in life, and if it wasn't for Chloe getting her out here, she would of been kicked out of her other apartment due to not being able to pay for anything. It was a great sudden change, and Amelia was hoping for the best.

"So.. Tell me about Chloe. Where did you meet her? How'd you two get together?" The taller girl asked, putting a smile on her face.

Beca chewed her lip and turned towards Amelia, shrugging once again. "We met in college- at Barden University. She was a Senior Bella in the A Capella group, and I was just a freshman. Dad told me I had to join a group in order for him to pay for me to come here, which actually didn't last long after I got myself arrested." She held a finger up when she saw that Amelia was about to ask about that incident. "That's a story for another time. I didn't want to join the Bellas but she convinced me in the shower- once again, a completely different story. After joining the Bellas, we started to get along really well, and she became one of my best friends, she and Aubrey, who you'll probably meet sometime soon." She turned back to the board, and started tapping buttons as a habit. "After she graduated, we kind of lost touch, until she became my TA. I was dating Jesse at the time- the guy who's dating Zach, another long story- but then Jesse cheated on me and I kinda went.. downhill a little. I got into a relationship with this guy named Chris, and he… he wasn't the best of people to be in a relationship with. Chris and I dated for a while, and things were really good up until my mom died on Christmas." Amelia noticed that Beca had visibly deflated a little, and she moved closer to her to place a hand on Beca's shoulder. To her surprise, Beca didn't push her away. "Then I went to New York for New Years with Aubrey, her husband and Chloe, and I played at the New Years' Eve party."

"I saw that- you did really well. I was pretty amazed."

"It was all thanks to Scott. He's the one who got it all set up." She smiled at the thought of her brother, but then her smile faded a little when Amelia asked how things went from there.

"I kissed Chloe at midnight. I told him when I got back to Barden, and he got mad. Like.. really mad. He hit me, and things kind of went downhill from there. I ended up getting with Chloe after that, but then he kissed me at my grad party. Chloe saw, and well.. she wasn't happy. That's how I ended up here."

"But you and Chloe seem happy together. How did that happen?"

"We eventually found each other again. And I met a lot of great people, and I'm becoming happier again." Beca smiled at her, and leaned more into her friend's touch. It felt nice, having Amelia around again.

"That's great, Becs.. I'm really glad that you're getting the happiness you deserve." She didn't say too much else, afraid to bring up unhappy memories for her friend. It was bad enough that she had to retrace that much of her past.

The duo's moment was interrupted by Jesse coming into the room, a half-dopey smile on his face. "Hey, guys.. Beca, we gotta run a track, you up for it?" He asked, noticing the look on her face and the way that Amelia was close to her.

Beca nodded, and after a moment, looked to Amelia. "Want to join me in the studio?" She asked, and stood, walking into the booth. Amelia nodded and followed her, and Beca absent-mindedly handed Amelia a set of sheet music.

 _It comes in waves, I close my eyes,_

 _Hold my breath and let it bury me._

 _I'm not okay and it's not all right,_

 _Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?_

* * *

 **Song used was Drown by Austin Jones (Bring Me the Horizon Cover).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gosh, guys- has it really been almost 3 months since I updated this? I'm so sorry. I started my senior year and I got major writers block with this chapter for a while. I'm hoping to really get the things going faster with this story. It won't be as long as the rest; maybe 6 or 7 chapters in total. I hope you guys are still with me on this ride!**

* * *

 **Monday, April 29th**

"Jesse, come on! The tour starts next month! It's not that easy of a thing to lose!" Beca huffed, rolling over in bed to check the time. Chloe had left for work a few hours ago, so she was alone in the apartment. She was debating calling Amelia over to spend the day with, seeing as that's the only thing she really needed to do work-wise was make sure her equipment was up to par for the tour. It was a summer tour, with a few dates around the country, finishing off in LA just in time for the school year in September. Beca was going to be without Chloe for the first few stops, up until the current school year ends. Aside from their crew, only a few people were actually traveling with them on the tour. Ethan was bringing Dylan, Alex was bringing Maggie (there was something budding there, but Beca was unsure of what), Zach had Jesse, and Beca was bringing Chloe. But she really wanted to invite Amelia. The girl didn't know a lot of people in LA yet, and most of their friends had volunteered to be a part of the crew. She didn't want to make her feel alone.

She cut Jesse off from his rambling for a moment, blurting out, "I want to bring Amelia, too."

She could hear Jesse huff on the other side of the phone. _"Bec, I don't know. We've already got a bunch of people going."_

"Yes, the crew, you, Zach, Ethan and his boytoy, Alex and Maggie, and Chloe. What's one more person? It's my show, dude."

" _Not just your show, it's Ethan's and Alex's too."_ Jesse stated, and Beca wanted to smack him. He was kind of being a jerk.

"So? You love Amelia! What's so wrong with her coming? She's going to be all alone if she doesn't go. I know you hate it when we don't bring you along to gigs and stuff." Beca countered, sitting up on her bed.

" _Alright, fine! She can go, geez! Don't play that card with me. You know it's a soft spot."_

"Exactly why I use it." Beca grinned. "See ya later, Jess. And find those papers!" She hung up before he could reply, and forced herself off her bed so that she could go get ready.

She wanted to go tell Amelia the good news personally. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a graphic shirt she was off, and heading right for Maggie and Amelia's apartment. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered at first. Confused, she knocked again, and waited a few moments before her best friend answered the door. Amelia looked out of breath, like Beca had interrupted something, but soon the smile returned to her face just as quickly as she had arrived at the door.

"Hey," She started, leaning against the doorframe once her breath was back. "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Jesse, and… You're coming on tour with us!" Beca seemed strangely overjoyed by her exclamation, and Amelia could sense this. Something was slightly off about the girl.

"You seem really happy about that." Amelia questioned, opening the door for Beca. "Why's that?"

"Can't I be excited that my best friend is coming on tour with me?"

Amelia eyed her carefully.

"Okay, okay. I just don't want you to be all alone in LA. I figured it'd be fun for you to come with us across the country. It'll be fun- we're going to go to New York as our last stop." Beca explained, helping herself to a drink. She really wanted Amelia to agree to all of this. Amelia didn't get out much without her, so she wanted to kind of boost the girl into society.

"Beca, that's all you had to say. But I'd be fine in LA by myself, you know. After spending so long on the East Coast by myself." Amelia teased, watching as her friend raided her fridge. Beca felt almost exactly like she was at home, and that had to of came with having to live there for so long. "But I'd love to come with you guys. Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"When have you ever been a bother? It'll be fun, like, super fun." Beca stated, pausing slightly. "Damn it, I'm doing it again. Too much time around Chloe gets to me sometimes. Look, all I'm saying is that it's going to be an awesome time filled with music and friends, and we get to see the whole country together. I wanna do this with my best friend."

Amelia watched on with amusement. Of course this was all Beca's doing. She would of been fine being alone by herself, but it made her feel good, knowing that Beca was trying so hard to get her to be involved. "Okay, okay. Now stop rambling- you're starting to sound like your fiance." She teased, poking Beca in the arm, causing her to spill a small amount of orange juice on her shirt. "Whoops?" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"With pleasure." Amelia smirked, taking the cup to take a sip from her. "Speaking of, I _am_ invited to this little wedding of yours, right?"

Beca looked at her seriously. "Did you really think that I wouldn't invite you? Meems even if you were in Maine still, I would of had you fly out here to be _in_ it." She had brought out the childhood nickname, which only meant that she was really serious about all of this. She wanted Amelia there, no matter if Amelia wanted to be there or not.

Amelia chewed her lip and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want to be a bother to Beca, but the girl was doing a damn good job of keeping her involved. She handed the girl her drink back, but Beca was quick to pull the girl in for a hug. She winced, but luckily Beca didn't notice. She would hate for her best friend to find out horrible news only weeks before they're both set to go on a country-wide tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tuesday, May 7th**

"Let's go, slow pokes! We've got a hotel to get to!" Jesse called, acting childish as he ran to the bus. They had just finished their first show in Los Angeles, and Beca was having a hard time saying goodbye to Chloe. The redhead was set to join them in Atlanta in June once her school was out for the year, and she was going to be quite the impatient one for the weeks leading up to it.

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend and shook her head, her arms still wrapped around Chloe's. It was late, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her fiance and go to sleep, but she had to get on the bus. Everyone else was on the bus, aside from Daria whom Dylan was saying goodbye to. It wasn't that Beca wasn't excited for this tour, she was, she just wished that she didn't have to leave Chloe behind for the first half of it.

"Go," Chloe whispered, pecking Beca's lips again. "And make sure to call me when you get to Vegas."

Beca smiled at her and gave Chloe one last longing kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much.. Sleeping on the bus is going to be hard without you next to me."

"Okay, sap, I'm just hoping that you won't get _too_ sexually frustrated." The girl laughed, and Beca's cheeks grew slightly red. "Besides, worst comes to worst I can always.. help a little."

Beca's eyes widened at this, and it was taking all she had to not jump Chloe then and there. She was about to, but then Ethan pulled her by the collar of her flannel. "I'll call you later, babe!"

Chloe just laughed as she watched them get on the bus, and drive off towards Nevada. It was going to be a long few weeks ahead of them.

On the bus, Beca sighed and sat down on one of the couches next to Amelia. The girl had been quiet ever since they left the LA venue that night, and it just caused Beca to worry a little. "Everything okay, Meems?"

Amelia, who had been lost in her own thoughts, looked up, giving Beca a smile. "Yeah, Becs. I'm alright, just tired. I didn't get too much sleep last night."

Beca had every right to be worried about her best friend. Amelia used to be this bright, bubbly soul with a heart of gold and a bitchy attitude if you pissed her off enough. She would light up the world when she walked into a room and she would make you smile within a half hour. This… shell, wasn't Amelia. It wasn't the girl she grew up with. And it pained Beca to think about how exactly Amelia had gotten to this point. WIthin the time they had spent apart, someone had really hurt her best friend.

"Well.. Get some sleep. We've got a few hours, then we're off to Vegas. I'm sure Ethan is going to drag me off to a casino or two, and I'm not going alone."

Little did she know that she would be going alone.

Once they arrived in the next city, Ethan was quick to pick out an outfit for Beca to go out in while Beca was on the phone with Chloe. The man had insisted on Amelia staying behind with the rest of them, all claiming they were "tired" or something of the sort. Ethan had dragged Beca out into the streets of Las Vegas, and Beca didn't even care at this point.

"So, little celebrity, what's been going on in that head of yours?" Ethan asked, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jeans. He could sense something was off about his friend.

"You mean besides the sleep deprivation that I'm going through right now because you decided to drag me out to casinos?"

"Smartass. Really, tell me what's going on."

Beca sighed, shaking her head at him. He stopped walking, causing her to turn to look at him. "It's.. Amelia. Something's off about her, you know? I'm worried about her." She explained, her eyes falling to the concrete below them. She hated talking about her feelings. It could even just be nothing, but that still didn't seem right, either.

"Maybe she's just lonely, Becs. You brought her on this tour- the one where not only _you_ have someone to love, but everyone else does, too. Maybe convince her to come out with us after the show tomorrow. Get her a number or two."

Beca scoffed. "Like she'd really be interested in getting with someone a state away."

"Why not? You chased after Chloe when she was all the way across the country. Now look at you two." Ethan was smirking- he knew his little plan was working. He wanted to get Amelia laid- it meant Beca would be happy and he loved seeing his friend happy.

"You're worse than Jesse sometimes, you know that? I don't know how Dylan puts up with you." She teased, nudging him in the shoulder as they started to walk again. It wasn't too late, but she knew she couldn't let herself get very drunk, mostly because she knew how she'd act and she also had a concert the next day. It would be unprofessional. The heavy drinking was for after the show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The show had gone off without a hitch, but now they were on the road, heading for New Mexico. Santa Fe, to be exact. When Zach had announced the next city, at least three of the people on the bus had broke out into one song or another about the beloved city. Beca was actually surprised to see that one of those people was Amelia. The girl had been reluctant to go out with the performers after the show, but Beca had grabbed her by the hand and almost forced her to join them. It was nice to see her friend having fun again, and being happy, like she always remembered.

After the Santa Fe stop, Beca had immediately dubbed it as, "The Road to Home". She was counting down the days not only to see Chloe again, but to be able to see most of the other Bellas that she hadn't seen in a long while. She was getting excited, but she could tell that Amelia wasn't as pumped as she was.

In Austin, Beca and Amelia had had so much fun that Beca had momentarily forgotten about Chloe. It was a strange feeling, but she felt like she was in high school again. And she knew that Amelia was enjoying that.

Amelia never liked being the third wheel. Yes, she loved Beca to death, but she didn't want to hear all about "Chloe this" or "Chloe that", and she knew it was going to get worse when Chloe was actually on the tour with them. She had tried not to think too hard about it, knowing that each time she did it would make her feel worse and worse about herself. The more Beca talked about Chloe, the more that Amelia realized that her best friend didn't need her anymore. And that was eating her up from the inside out.

She had always been there for Beca during high school, so the sudden change of pace was kind of alerting for her, even if they hadn't been in contact for a while. Still, she had Chloe to thank for reuniting Beca and herself, but it still hurt that Chloe seemed to always be the thing on Beca's mind. Did Beca even care anymore? It didn't seem like it, but Amelia wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Jackson, Mississippi and Miami, Florida passed by in a flash. Soon they were passing into Georgia borders, and Beca was chanting "Road to Home" with every exit they had passed. At one point, Jesse had thrown a pillow at the girl to get her to shut up, but that resulted in him getting a poptart thrown back in his direction.

"Geez, Becs. You'd of thought that you'd of gotten nicer while on the road."

"Shut up, Swanson. Or I'll tell Zach about the little accident you had in the studio freshman year." She smirked, looking at her friend who had a look of horror on his face. Zach, however, seemed thoroughly intrigued.

"Oh please, do tell."

"No! Beca- Why would you even bring that up? That was private!"

"Don't mess with the bull, Jess. You'll get the hard, hard horns."

That alone was enough to bring a smile to Amelia's face, if even for a short period of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Wednesday, June 12th**

"Babe!" Beca exclaimed, jumping off of the bus before it had parked all the way. Chloe had waited for them at the hotel that they were staying at, and it was a nice surprise for Beca to see her wonderful fiance waiting for her at the entrance when they had arrived in the city. She launched herself into Chloe's arms, throwing herself at the girl and attaching their lips.

Ethan had rolled his eyes as he brought his stuff off the bus, taking it into the hotel with the few others following him. Amelia watched the couple interacting from the bus, and she felt her heart clenching in her chest. She wouldn't admit that she had feelings for Beca, that just wouldn't be right. Beca was getting married.

Some would think she was jealous of Chloe, because she got all of because attention, which she would admit was something that was happening. But could anyone blame her? Beca was her best friend. She had a lot of Beca's undivided attention for most of this trip already, and now Chloe was back and she was going to feel invisible. It was inevitable, really. But it wasn't something that she wasn't used to. As she looked over at her friend who was already walking into the hotel, she shook her head. It hurt, seeing how happy Chloe made Beca because she wasn't the one making her friend happy. It made her feel a whole lot more alone.

As she made her way off the bus, Zach placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. She raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed what she could of her luggage, but he grabbed one of the heavier bags for her. "Everyone needs a hand every now and then, right?" He asked, a smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile weakly in return. Even though everyone on the tour was being overwhelmingly helpful, Amelia just couldn't help but feel really, really alone.

She walked into the hotel with the few people that were still around the bus, keeping an eye on everything. It was a lot to take in; knowing that she was in the same place that Beca had spent a lot of her life. She saw Chloe and Beca talking to a small group of people, but she tried her hardest to sneak past them. Of course, that wasn't going to go over well with Beca, and she called her friend over.

"Guys, this is Amelia. She's an old friend." Beca explained, her hand perched around Chloe's waist, playing with the red fabric of the girl's t-shirt. Amelia bit her lip.

"Meels, this is my brother, Scott, and his girlfriend, Belle, and this is Aubrey, and her husband Damian."

Amelia waved timidly. She wasn't aware that Beca had a brother- it made her feel even more distant from her friend (if that was even possible). After sighing to herself and pretending to pay attention to whatever it was they were talking about, she was able to slip away and spend some time alone in her room before it was time for the show.

Beca had allowed Chloe and a few other people from her a capella group backstage, and she felt even more vulnerable than usual. She had closed herself off, but it was obvious that Beca had noticed. She was somehow able to talk to Zach before the show, and they squeezed in a last-minute addition to the song. It wasn't even until Beca announced it with her guitar on stage that she knew it was even happening.

"Hey guys, I hope you're all having a good time tonight. This next song is for someone pretty damn close to me; and I really want her to know that I'm always gonna be there for her."

It shocked Amelia, really. She wasn't expecting something like that to come out of Beca's mouth. But as the song progressed, she didn't know how to feel. She had once again isolated herself from the likes of Beca's friends and stuck close to Zach, ignoring the stares that Chloe was giving her. She didn't want to deal with that. She just wanted to hear Beca sing.

" _Hold on tight,_

 _This ride is a wild one,_

 _Make no mistake,_

 _The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_

 _Now don't lose your fight, kid,_

 _It only takes a little push to pull on through,_

 _With so much left to do;_

 _You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you."_

She just really hoped that they would.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had been a few songs into the set when Chloe approached Amelia. The redhead had sensed something was off with the girl- something just didn't feel right. What had happened over the past month that had Amelia seeming so different? She didn't have that light that she had seen when they were back in LA. Once Alex had her guitar and was walking out onto the stage, Chloe broke off from Beca and walked over to the girl who was currently attempting to engage in a conversation with Jesse and the few former Bellas that had joined them, and carefully tapped her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Amelia gave her a shaky smile and looked back at Jesse, who only nodded and went back to his conversation with Stacie, Amy, and Jessica. She walked with Chloe towards the back hallways, and Alex's voice got quieter and quieter as they walked.

"What's up?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on with you? You can't tell me it's nothing- I _know_ when something is wrong. It's why Beca can never get away with anything anymore." Chloe explained, noticing how Amelia tended to tense up a little when she mentioned her fiance.

"Nothing's going on, Chloe. Really." Amelia tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with Chloe, hoping that whatever ability the redhead had that picked up lies wouldn't work on her. She didn't want to have a conversation with Chloe- she just wanted to run. That was something she and Beca had scarily in common.

"I know it's not nothing- didn't I just tell you not to tell me that? Something's wrong. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Chloe's eyes were filled with worry, and that alone was causing a pain in Amelia's chest. She didn't want to hurt Chloe, but she knew that whatever she said to the redhead would inevitably get back to Beca, and that was something she really didn't want.

"I do trust you, Chloe, but please, let me handle this. I'm okay, okay? Don't worry about it." Amelia stated, shaking her head as she walked back to where Jesse and the others were at. As the darker haired girl walked away, Beca came up to her fiance and wrapped an arm around her.

"Something's wrong with her, but she won't tell me." Chloe whispered, leaning into Beca's touch.

"I know.. but she'll come around. If she doesn't talk to one of us, she might talk to Zach or Jesse. She's been getting close to them." Beca replied, kissing her lover's cheek.

"I really hope you're right." Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she watched Amelia laugh at something Stacie said. That alone gave her a small amount of hope that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 in one night- woo! I figured it's the least I could do for you guys. Anyways, after this chapter things are going to start moving around quite quickly. There's going to be a few time jumps here and there, just so you all know. The tours going to be coming to a close quite quickly, as well.**

 **TW: Character death; suicide.**

* * *

After the concert, Beca had convinced the people that they had backstage to go out for the night. Scott and Belle had met up with them after the show, and all together their giant group of friends had taken to the streets of Atlanta once again. For a lot of them, it felt like they were back in college, celebrating after a week of tests or after a Bella win. It was a time for Beca and Chloe to catch up with all the Bellas that could make it out to them, and Jesse and Zach got to catch up with a few Trebles, too. It was like a giant reunion. They were only missing Aubrey, who was so caught up on a case that she told them she'd catch the New York show.

"So tell me, miss superstar, what's it like working with A-list musicians?" Marie asked Beca, leaning against the tables that they had pushed together in order to make room for everyone in their group.

Beca could only laugh in response to her former second, then pretended to think before she replied. "It's great. I've almost passed out a few times meeting them, but hey, who wouldn't?" She grinned, taking a sip of her drink. They fell so easily into conversation, it was as if they hadn't spent the last few years apart most of the time.

Meanwhile, the Trebles that had gathered were having a completely different conversation. Zach had gotten up to get everyone's drinks, which gave Elijah and the few others a chance to interrogate their former captain.

"So spill, dude- when're you gonna pop the question to him?" Eli asked, his eyes big as boulders while his fingers tapped against the table. Jesse was taken aback by the question, and looked to his former best friend Benji for answers. Benji only shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't aware that this was the topic of the night.

"Uhh.. I don't think we're going to get married anytime soon. Not with him being Beca's manager and everything. Marriage is a big deal, y'know?"

"Of course we know that, Jess, but Beca's getting married. Half of us thought that you'd propose to Zach before she proposed to Chloe. You of all people should know how she is when it comes to commitment."

Jesse rolled his eyes at Scott. "And you of all people know how she is in general." He quipped, glancing up at his boyfriend. "I'm not proposing any time soon, so can we drop this? Geez, I come back to Atlanta for one night and suddenly I'm the next bachelor."

Ethan let out a laugh, then took a chug of his beer. He may be the most flamboyant one there, but there was no way he was the gayest.

He turned his head towards the girls, and tuned out of the guys' conversation in favor for his stage mates.

"So Amelia, how exactly do you know our dearest Beca?" Stacie asked, twirling a straw in between her fingers.

"We went to highschool together, it's pretty simple." Amelia answered, looking over at Beca.

"Were you her experiment to help her know she's really gay?"

"Amy!"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Beca and I weren't ever really like that, actually. Just really close friends." Amelia stated, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"That's what Chloe told her the first hood night, and now look where they're at." Amy continued, not giving up on the topic.

Amelia stiffened a little, and Beca rolled her eyes. "Amy, stop with the fifty questions."

"But it was only two. That means I've still got forty-eight more-"

"No, Amy. Come on, it's a fun night. Not a questionable night."

Amy pouted, and the girls laughed.

They all continued to talk and laugh the night away, with Amelia slowly starting to feel more comfortable around Beca's friends. She was starting to feel herself again, and when the alcohol really started to settle in she couldn't help but be dragged to the dance floor with the other Bellas. She found herself pressed up against whom she swore was named Stacie, but she wasn't quite sure. The music was pounding in their ears and she could feel the blood rushing in her body, but with one glance over her shoulder, she spotted the one person she really wanted to dance with grinding up against someone that wasn't her.

She shook her head and when the song changed, she looked at Stacie with a small smirk. If she couldn't have Beca, well, then then her alcoholic brain was going to have to make-do with someone who kind of reminded her of her friend. Without a second thought she pulled the girl into a rough kiss, only to tug at Stacie's lip when she pulled away. Stacie had given her this look, and within moments they were walking out of the club, with nobody noticing their absence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The days leading up to the crew's departure was spent with them spending time with the Bellas as often as possible, and by that point everyone had noticed how close Amelia and Stacie had gotten. It was strange for almost all of them; the show side being the fact that they didn't know that Amelia was actually into girls, and the Bella side being that they didn't realize that Stacie could stick to one person for a certain amount of time. It was a time filled with awkward silences and things that they wish they had said, but they didn't.

Soon enough, the time to say goodbye had come, and most of them were reluctant to say so. It took some time, but they eventually found themselves on their way to Nashville, with Chloe joining them for the remainder of the tour. Amelia had tried to convince them to bring Stacie along as well, but the show crew had told her that they didn't have the room. They weren't trying to be mean, only telling the truth, especially with Beca and Chloe dumbfounded at the fact that Amelia and Stacie were actually a thing, apparently.

Amelia, on the other hand, was internally panicking. She didn't want to admit that she had been using Stacie in order to get over Beca, nor did she want to admit that it was working for the time that they had together. She had spent as much time as she could focusing on Stacie that it didn't give her heart a moment to remind her about her longing for her best friend until they were on the bus together.

After the Nashville show, Beca had wanted to take everyone out again, but Amelia refused. She told them that she had planned on video-chatting Stacie, but in reality, she just sat in bed, alone, with her thoughts. It wasn't the brightest idea for her, but she honestly didn't think that she'd be able to withstand seeing Beca and Chloe all over each other again.

She hated feeling like this. Her mind was saying things to her that she knew wasn't true, but she couldn't stop it. Her head was telling her that she should just go home; that this whole tour/moving to LA thing was just a bad idea waiting to happen. It was telling her that Beca didn't love her, that she didn't even like her as a friend, and that she was only tolerating her. It was giving her a headache and a heartache, and she didn't trust herself enough to take any medications for it.

By the time Beca and Chloe had stumbled into their shared bedroom, it was already one in the morning. Just seeing the duo together made her heart clench in her chest, so without a second thought she had pushed past her friends and headed right for the boys' room. Beca and Chloe had called after her, quickly sobering up enough to follow her, but were stopped by Ethan who had a sorrow look. Behind him, Amelia had fallen into Zach's arms, tears flooding from her eyes.

It was in that moment that Beca and Chloe realized that something was really, really wrong with their friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amelia had ignored everyone from that night to the time they had arrived in Indianapolis. It was really starting to scare Beca- she had never seen Amelia like this. Even worse- Amelia had never ignored her this much before. She was feeling like she was the cause of this- that she had done something wrong to set off her friend. Her mind raced with things that could've potentially caused Amelia to react this way, but nothing was coming to mind. Amelia was fine at the beginning of the tour; hell, the girl was fine on Beca's birthday. What had changed from that point to now, besides Stacie? Had the Bella hurt Amelia in a way that Beca wouldn't understand? What was really going on with Amelia Levi?

At this point, it was after the Indianapolis show and Amelia had been long gone. Beca hadn't been in the mood to go out after the show like most stops, so Chloe, Ethan, and Maggie had offered to go get takeout for them all. The rest of their group had all gone to Zach and Jesse's room for a movie night, but something was drawing Beca to her room that she was sharing with Chloe and Amelia. Something told her that Amelia might not be coming back that night, so out of habit Beca started searching for the girl's sweatshirt. She knew Amelia had packed it- she always did.

"It's something to remind me of home," Amelia had told her while they packed for the tour. "Even before I moved away."

It was her choir sweatshirt she had gotten their junior year of high school.

Finding the sweatshirt, Beca let out a soft sigh and pulled it over her head. She really hoped Amelia didn't mind, but the sweatshirt was the closest thing she could get to a hug from her best friend when her best friend was nowhere to be found. She slid her phone into the pocket, only to find a folded piece of paper in said pocket. Curiously, Beca pulled it out, and opened it.

 _so let's forget the sun_

 _forget the pieces_

 _I won't be here_

 _to see you leaving_

 _forget the stars_

 _forget the seasons_

 _you'll never hold me back from dreaming_

 _I let love slip away_

 _cause it was all my grasp could take_

 _when you fall_

 _I'll lift you up_

 _but don't expect me to stay_

Beca's eyes widened as realization started to wash over her. She now knew why Amelia was being so distant. She had to talk to her friend- but first, she had to find her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amelia had been staying in the tour bus until they had to leave for Chicago. Beca wasn't aware of this until the girl had walked into their room, grabbed her stuff, then walked back out to the bus without another word. Beca had placed the sweatshirt back into Amelia's luggage before she went to bed, but Amelia was moving so quickly that Beca couldn't even get a word in. It was frustrating- all she wanted to do was talk to her friend. But she couldn't even do that, especially not on the bus. Her friend had spent the entire ride curled up in between Zach and Jesse with her headphones in, obviously not wanting to be bothered by anyone. It was really starting to annoy her.

Beca had managed to get Amelia alone right before they were set to go on in Chicago. Luckily, she wasn't going until third for that night, so she had time to spare. She had dragged her friend into one of the dressing rooms, and told Dylan to guard the door with his life or he'd make sure that Ethan knew he didn't listen to her.

Once alone, Amelia had leaned up against the vanity, her eyes focusing on the ground. She didn't know what Beca expected her to say, let alone do. By this point, everyone on the tour knew that something was up with her, and it was only a matter of time before she had to come clean about everything. She just really didn't want it to be this soon.

"Do you want to tell me what's been going on with you?" Beca asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room. A sense of fear and anger had filled her voice; the fear for obvious reasons and the anger because it had taken them this long to get Amelia to actually talk to them. She felt like she was back in high school, where secrets were kept and friendships were put on the lines because of said secrets. She really hoped that she had left all of that behind in New York.

Amelia looked up at her, her face emotionless. That alone scared Beca. "Nothing is wrong, Becs. You need to get ready for the show."

"Don't bullshit me, Amelia! I know something is wrong!"

Amelia flinched back. Beca never raised her voice with her. "I.." She trailed off, looking down at the floor again. She didn't want to have this conversation when Beca was pissed off.

Beca noticed this, and tried her hardest to relax. She took a few deep breaths, and slowly walked towards her friend. "I found the song, Meems. Do you want to tell me what that's about?"

Brown eyes shot up and met blue ones in a panic. "You weren't supposed to find that, Beca. You.. You don't know what's going on."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Cut the sarcasm, please? I just.. You don't understand. I… Everyone has someone. Ethan had Dylan, Jesse and Zach, Alex and Maggie.. You've got Chloe."

"What about Stacie?"

Amelia frowned. "I.. She and I didn't really work out.. It.." She sighed. Why couldn't she get the words out?

"What is it?"

Silence took them over again. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Amelia swallowed, mustering up the courage to look up at Beca again. She met her eyes, and in a choked whisper, "I'm in love with you, Beca. I always have been."

Beca froze. She knew this was coming, but it was something entirely different actually _hearing_ Amelia say it. It made her entire perspective of things change once again. She had a decent idea of what the song was about, but now knowing that it was true, that Amelia really _meant_ it, it was changing everything. A part of her still didn't want to believe it.

"Meems.. I can't.. I.. I'm marrying Chloe. And.. And there's nothing that can change that. I love _her,_ okay?"

All she saw before she was called to the stage was her best friends sad, sad nod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beca really didn't want to perform this duet with Ethan right after the conversation she just had with Amelia, but she knew she had to keep going. She couldn't stop the show because she found out her best friend loved her. She took a deep breath, looked over at her friend, checked her in ears, then headed out onto the stage.

 _[Beca/_ **Ethan/** _ **Both**_ _]_

" _Lucky boy, standing there with a glass half full of broken promises_

 _but he don't care  
She's the type: forgive, forget, never really letting go of all his sins  
No never  
But she will see  
She will see that…"_

Amelia paced the dressing room, fighting back the tears that she knew were inevitable to come. This couldn't be happening- she couldn't of just had that happen, right? She had done so well- Beca hadn't caught on until that point. She was so stupid- that's what her head was telling her- she had left the song out where Beca could see it and now she was ruined. She was ruined. Her head was telling her that, her heart was telling her that, and she couldn't think straight at all.

" _ **This is a new chapter  
We'll start again  
The story's changing  
Except where my heart is**_  
 **Where the hero rescues the world  
And by the next page the boy gets the girl**  
 _ **This is a new chapter  
Where do we begin?  
Well the first line reads:  
the story never ends."**_

Chloe sat backstage, watching as Beca jumped around onstage and having fun with Ethan. She knew that Beca had gone to talk to Amelia before the show, and from what she saw, things apparently went well. Nothing showed on Beca's face that anything was going wrong- she seemed happy; carefree. And the audience was loving it. They were getting involved and singing along, and it brought a smile to her face. Chloe loved seeing Beca in her element, even back when she was making mixes for the Bellas. In her eyes, it seemed like everything was going to be okay again.

" **Lucky boy  
Letting go  
Letting go of all his insecurities  
But she won't know**  
 _She's the type to see right through  
She sees the flaws  
But nothing's gonna change, __**change the way her heart strings play  
Her heart strings play**_

 **Gone headfirst into shallow oceans  
Fill the space with the deep emotions**  
 _He never thought that she might be the one he needs  
He never had the right to tear apart the seams."_

Amelia was in a panic. She was running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't be backstage anymore- it was hurting more than she expected. She ran past Jesse and Zach, who had called after her, past Alex and Maggie- the former actually trying to run after her-, past the crew, and out the doors. She kept running until she got to the hotel, and chose to take the stairs rather than the elevator. She couldn't take the time for slow. She couldn't. Her heart was racing so quickly that she felt if she stopped then she would end up passing out. As soon as she got to the room, she barged in and started to pack her things. Who was expecting her to stay after all that she went through? After what Beca told her? She couldn't just carry on like she was happy-go-lucky. She was planning on leaving that night; going back to Maine and having her things shipped from Maggie's apartment sometime within the week. She couldn't stay near Beca. Not when she knew that her friend was so happy without her.

As she haphazardly threw her clothes in her suitcases, she heard the familiar rattle coming from her toiletries bag. She knew that sound, and the voices in her head recognized them as well. They were the anti-depressants that her doctor had prescribed to her not long before she flew out to LA. They were supposed to make her feel better, supposed to stop the voices in her head, but Amelia hated the fact that she would have to take pills to be happy. That she would have to live the rest of her life relying on a stupid little happy pill. So she stopped taking them. But as she heard the rattling in her bag, the voices in her head got louder, telling her that she was worthless. That it was no wonder Beca didn't love her back- who could possibly love a girl as broken and as damaged as little ol' Amelia Levi? Nobody- that's who. Her hands flung to her head, digging at her scalp and pulling at her head as she mumbled "stop" over and over again. She couldn't take this anymore. The voices were getting louder and louder and she just wanted them to stop.

Her hands fumbled with the zipper of the bag and she dumped the contents on the bed, searching for the orange and white bottle that was supposed to be the epitome of her happiness. She had at least ten pills left in the container, and with little effort she managed to open it up. Her heart sunk as she looked in the bottle and realized what it was that she was about to do, but the voices in her head kept telling her to do it. That she had no other choice, there was no other way. Nobody wanted her there.

She didn't think about Zach. She didn't think about Jesse, about Stacie, about Chloe, all she thought about was Beca and how the girl that she trusted for so many years just flat out rejected her in such an asshole way. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as she grabbed the water bottle on her nightstand; the voices in her head at their loudest now. Her heart was telling her to stop but she couldn't listen to her heart this time. The last time she did, well, that was what got her in this position. As she brought the bottle to her lips and downed it all with a chug of the water, she sighed, realizing that this was the last few times that she'd ever take a few breaths. Shaking her head, she pushed everything off her bed, and climbed into it, getting comfortable under the covers.

" **Where the hero rescues the world  
And by the next page the boy gets the girl**  
 _This is a new chapter  
Where do we begin?  
Well the first line reads:  
The story never ends."_

The crowd was roaring as Beca finished the song, the sweat lining her brow line as she put the microphone down. She felt carefree, despite what she had told Amelia not too long before. She felt high as she looked out on the crowd, and it wasn't long before Ethan was bringing her her guitar and the lights were dimming as she started her next song, without even a second thought as to what could be waiting for her when she got back to the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time after the show. Beca hadn't thought about Amelia, because she was so caught up in Chloe talking on and on about that song and how she wanted them to sing it at their wedding. She felt like she was on cloud nine, especially because she never thought she'd get to this point with Chloe. Here they were, in the back seat of a cab, talking about the songs they were going to play at their wedding. It made her heart melt. She was so happy, nothing could bring her down from that.

As she walked into the hotel, hands linked with Chloe, she was met outside her door with a very, very upset Jesse trying to comfort his boyfriend who was crying on his shoulder. The two of them had left right after the show, choosing not to go out with them purely because they were worried about Amelia. Beca watched as he gently stepped away from him, then walked right up to Beca's face.

"Do you not know how to answer your damn phone?!" He asked, his voice raising. He saw her flinch, but he didn't acknowledge it. Chloe however, did.

"What the hell is your problem, Jesse?" She replied, her eyes wide and quickly filling with anger. _Nobody_ yelled at her fiance in front of her and got away with it.

" _Beca_ is my problem. I've been calling, texting, trying to get a hold of you! Do you know what you fucking did? Or were you too busy getting drunk off your ass to even care?!" He exclaimed, shouting in the hallway. A part of him was glad that since they were so high in the hotel that nobody else really got the other rooms.

"What are you even talking about?" Beca finally replied, starting to sober up a little. She wasn't sure what she did wrong. Everything seemed to be okay as far as she knew.

"I'm talking about Amelia! Did you not care that she ran out of that damned venue crying? Or that she was getting ready to up and leave? Or that you did something so fucking messed up that she.. She.." He paused, trying his hardest to control his anger. He wanted to hit something, but he wouldn't dare hit Beca. He clenched his fists and was about to hit the door of Beca's room until Zach came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Beca, Amelia's dead."

Chloe paled and looked over at Beca. "What's he talking about, Beca?"

Beca didn't answer. She swallowed, and tried her hardest to not believe what Zach was saying. But as she opened the door to her room and walked in, seeing her best friend lying in bed looking lifeless and pale, she knew that it was nothing but the truth. She was the cause of her best friend dying. And because of that, she felt her body slowly starting to shut down around her.

* * *

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 **(Amelia's Song) Forget the Sun - We Are Forever**

 **(Ethan/Beca's Song) A Novel, Never Ending - We Are Forever**


End file.
